tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dekoshu
Hi, welcome to Tenchi Muyo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryoko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:33, 12 April 2009 Kami Tenchi About the Kami Tenchi article, I found this part of the OVA very confusing. In the last episode, when Tenchi teleported, I assumed he became this being that helped himself earlier in the OVA, but this does not seem to be it. Is this new character a future version of Tenchi, or is he another parallel being, like a copy since they did a time travel thing. Is there some where else i can find more information, doujin/novel? Thanks --Ollin001 02:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Edits Thanks for all your edits. I have limited experience with the manga characters but i'll look into it. *The Kanji for Choubimaru is: がチョビ丸 which translates to The Chobi Maru . *Kanji for tree - ツリー , kanji for royal - 王立, kanji for royal family - 王室. *"王室ツリー" i would put for Royal Family Tree. *"王立ツリー" i would put for Royal Tree. I'm not 100% sure but i think those are pretty close. Ollin001 06:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :All the promotional work i have seen for GXP, Galaxy Police is always spelled Americanized or always referred to as GP. I have also seen it spelled as Garaxy Porice in audio dramas.--Ollin001 01:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ryoko Abilities. About Ryoko stats, im not exactly sure how strong she is with or without the gems. I believe the time she penetrated Light Hawk Wings was during the assault on Jurai. I know she can create LHW due to the gems, but i dont think they have shown her using them on the show. As for Ryokos powers, Wiki has already listed them pretty accurately: * Flight * Relatively low levels of superhuman strength and superhuman speed, but the former can essentially be greatly amplified by merging with giant golems of her own creation. * Teleportation * Intangibility, but not necessarily to energy-attacks. * Creating energy swords and energy blasts of varying yields and destructive power (All regularly used) * Instant regeneration of missing limbs (Episode 1). * Creating doppelgängers (Episode 7) * Telekinesis * Creating force fields * Matter formation (manipulating matter and merging with it, as with a stone pillar in Episode 6) * Complex molecular restructuring (repairing Mihoshi's GXP scanner in Episode 4) * Hair needles that she can fire from her head (Episode 11) * Telepathy with Washu and Ryo-Ohki. * In addition Ryoko can access an advanced internal database, as a group-mind shared with Ryo-Ohki (Episode 14) to constantly overview her exact universal coordinates. * She can also use this to access information and construction specifics for advanced technology, which combined with her ability of molecular reconstruction, allows her to create some of them out of available surrounding matter, such as the flying onsen that Washuu designed prior to imprisonment, and then became available to Ryoko prior to actually being aware of her mother's existence. Some of these abilities are known to have been inherited from Washu, while others are likely the result of her Masu genes, or intended design. About her true powers, they are described in the True Tenchi Novel Jurai. Unfortunately it has never been translated.--Ollin001 02:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC)